Back to Square One A Kanto Pokemon Fanfic
by MunroMae
Summary: In his last year at Viridian Academy, Roak Ninten is able to put a small start to his Pokemon journey while still learning to be a full time Pokemon Trainer. He quickly finds the benefits and freedoms of adventure, though for every good, there is evil. This is a rewrite/continuation of an old idea quickly tossed away. Original 151 Pokemon.


**Disclaimer: I in absolutely no way own Pokemon, Nintendo, or any other copy written aspects of this fanfiction. I do however own the original characters created for this fanfiction. Any similarities to other original characters is a mere coincidence.**

**Author's Note: Hello readers, I am Munro Mae and this is my first fanfic that I am publishing online. This is a mix of my take of the Gameboy games Pokemon FireRed/LeafGreen, the Red arc of the Pokemon Manga Special (known as Pokemon Adventures in America), and my own creative aspects! Also, this is an OC story, which means the only canon characters are going to be ones from the games (Gym Leaders, Bill, ect). Now enough of me ranting on, please, read and enjoy!**

**-MM **

Sept. 15th

It was a cool and crisp fall morning in the tiny town of Pallet. The sun risen on a new day and a new adventure. The Pidgey and Spearow were already chirping and soaring through the sky, announcing to the town's public it was morning once again. Waking were the town's inhabitants, readying themselves for the ne

"Roak sweetie, wake up, you're going to be late for school," a middle aged woman called upstairs inside one of the town's tiny houses.

The person who this call was directed too seemed very determined to ignore the pleas of waking up. A brown-haired teenage boy who looked to be around the age of fourteen laid in his bed, his covers messed up, his pillow over his head, trying to act as if he couldn't hear the calls of his mother.

"Roak, don't make me come up there and get you up," the woman yelled up again, sitting on the couch with the TV on some morning talk show. She seemed to be getting a tiny bit annoyed that her son was not answering her calls nor getting out of bed. It was the first day back at trainer's school which was now mandatory for children that desired to be Pokemon Trainers or Co-Ordinators in their own right.

Years before, the right to become an official Pokemon Trainer was just an age limit. You only had to be ten to become a licensed trainer, though this lead to many deaths of Pokemon and trainers due to inexperience and lack of knowledge. So instead, there was a school system implicated for young people to become trainers. Starting at age eight, children would learn Pokemon basics, such as care, training, simple battle or contest skills. At age ten, students would be given a learners permit, which entitled them the right to own a Pokemon, though only one, while still attending school. Also, it prohibited Pokemon battling of any sort that wasn't officiated by a school official for class or testing. Breaking any of those rules would be stripped of their Pokemon, permit, and any chance at becoming a trainer. Trainers with permits would learn more about the concept of Pokemon, more advanced battle and contest skills, the science of Pokemon, theory, and survival skills. At the age of fourteen, students would be given a class 10 permit, which allowed them to have more than one Pokemon along with taking month long breaks throughout the school year to collect badges and travel, as long as they are passing students in their classes. Finally after a successful school year with the class 10 permit, trainers are given their full trainer license which allows them enter the Pokemon League challenged if they had collected the appropriate amount of badges. Though this wouldn't even matter if the student wasn't able to get up for school in the morning.

"Last time Roak or you're going to be grounded next month while everyone else is travelling," she yelled, getting ready to get up to go upstairs and wake her son up.

'God she's already pulling out the big guns on her third try, usually I get seven or eight warnings before this one,' Roak thought to himself as he tossed the pillow off his head, moving what was left of his covers that were covering him off of him and getting out of the bed. "I'm up mom," Roak called out as get walked over to his closet which was next to his TV which had a Nintendo Wii hooked up to it. Going through his clothes, he finally found the school uniform that he had to wear every day he was in class. A black t-shirt, a grey jacket with white pockets on the side over it with blue jeans being held up by a belt. He then put on a pair of white socks and black shoes, "Running Shoes" as they were called. Roak's mom imported them from a company located in a faraway region for his thirteenth birthday last year. The shoes were durable and made him faster; being able to run from Pallet to the Pokemon Academy in Viridian every day he had class. Once the shoes were on, the teen ran downstairs to show his mother that he was finished getting ready for school.

"You're going to be late. You need to get there extra early today so you can get your permit. Now c'mere and give me a kiss," the woman said to her son, lowering the volume on the TV. Roak walked over to his mom and kissed her cheek.

"Love you Mom, I'll be home at five," Roak said as he grabbed his bag and walked out the door, each step taking him closer to his future goal of becoming a trainer.

It took Roak fifteen minutes to run from the small, peaceful town of Pallet to Viridian City, the town's neighboring City and the home of the Viridian Trainer's Academy, the school that young people with dreams of becoming great Pokémon Trainers attended. Seeing that the day was still early, most of the town was still asleep. Like most towns, it had a PokeCenter and PokeMart, both of which were open at all times in order to accommodate the many trainers that wanted to rest and restock in Viridian, which was the closest city and last resting point. It also had a small group of houses clumped in a nice neighborhood which was about half the size of Pallet town in the northeastern part of town. Near the PokeCenter was a Pokémon Gym, which has been abandoned for many years for some odd reason. No one knew where the gym leader was or even who he was for that matter. All they knew was that there city was the home to an empty gym. Finally, there was the Trainer's Academy on the western side of the city, connected to the Trainer's House which is where many experienced trainers practiced battling during the summer months of the year. Though during the school year, the Trainer's House was used as the dorm building for the Academy, housing the students that lived too far away from Viridian City to commute there and back.

Now usually, class started at nine and ended at five with two one hour breaks from eleven to noon and then two to three which can be spent around the city. Though for the first day of school, year seven students (fourteen year-olds) who were qualified for there Class 10 Permits were to come to school on the first day at seven in the morning in order for the testing to be done before classes started.

Roak walked through the streets of Viridian till he made it to the Academy. The building was very large, made of brick and covered with Ivy. An open courtyard with a drawn out battle field laid out in front of the building, while a smaller building was off to the left of the courtyard, which Munro knew as the Pool Room where a water battlefield was.

The teen walked into the school, the main lobby having a directory of where the classrooms were a desk of secretaries, and for today, a desk that was mobbed by many teens, which he figured to be the permit sign-up area. Walking over to the mob he waited patiently, which was surprising seeing that Munro was one of the least patient people in the academy. Maybe it was just the desire to get the permit with no bumps along the way. At least there were TVs above the table showing the examination battles. Along with the age and scholastic requirements for a person to get there Class 10 Permit, they also needed to face an examiner in a one on one Pokémon battle and either win or last for three minutes. Only a third of the students usually defeats the examiner on there first try, with most people getting there permits there second or third attempt which took place in October and December, the first two months of Class 10 break. If you failed to defeat the examiner on your third attempt, you needed to wait till next September to try again along with needing to repeat your seventh year at the academy. Though the amount of chances that he had didn't matter, Roak was going to succeed on getting his permit on his first attempt.

Roak watched the screen while waiting as another battle started. He saw the student who was being examined and saw that it was one of his best friend's Kaseki Amaril. Kaseki was shorter then the 5'8" Roak, Kaseki being about 5'5". His wardrobe consisted of a black sweat jacket with the hood up, zipped up halfway with a yellow t-shirt underneath, blue jeans, and a pair of headphones that were usually covering his ear or around his neck. Kaseki came from a wealthy background, his father the owner of the Pewter City Science Museum and his mother being a Sliph, making him a favorite student at the academy, along with a very intelligent battler, having a knack for bringing out the best in any Pokemon, no matter how weak it may seem at first.

The examiner he was facing was a man who looked to be around the age of twenty, wearing a white muscle shirt and black pants, his black hair greased back. He took a pokeball, a sphere the size of a golfball with the top half red, the bottom half white, and a little button on a black line in the center of it of his belt, pressing the center button with his thumb making the ball grow to the size of a baseball and waited for Kaseki to do the same. Once the two trainers had there pokeballs out, they threw them into the battle field, the battle has started. The two balls hit the field and released the Pokemon that were inside him. From the examiners ball came out a pink circular Pokemon with large blue eyes and a little swirl on the top of it's head (which was also it's body) and two triangular ears. From Kaseki's came out a Pokémon that looked like it came straight from a computer program. A pink polyhedral body with a blue stomach, blue triangular prism feet, a blue rectangular prism tail, and a pink polyhedral head with a blue beak and white hexagonal eyes. Floating gently above the ground, the Pokemon stared at its opponent, as if it was analyzing some weakness to it.

"Jigglypuff, start this battle with a pound attack," the examiner called out as the pink blob Pokemon ran up to Kaseki's Pokemon.

"Dodge it and then use the conversion attack Porygon," Kaseki said to his Pokemon.

Porygon gently floated up and leaned to the side, away from the Jigglypuff's attack. It then started to glow, a purple aura now covering the Pokémon.

"Don't let up, try the pound attack again Jigglypuff," the examiner called out.

Jigglypuff jumped up again, this time hitting the Porygon with it's tiny fist, landing the first blow of the battle.

"Let's just end this now. Use the psybeam," Kaseki ordered his Pokemon.

A rainbow beam of psychic energy shot out from the beak of Kaseki's Porygon and struck the examiner's Jigglypuff at point blank. The pink balloon Pokemon was knocked to the ground immediately by the beam and was unable to get up.

"Looks like you won," the examiner said to Kaseki as the two trainers returned there Pokemon. The screen then changed to another battle that was in progress.

'Kaseki won his exam with ease, I can't make a fool of myself out there,' Roak thought to himself as he mentally prepared himself for the battle that was to come.

"Next in line please," one of the people at the desk called out. Roak looked around to see that the crowd around him had dispersed and he was the next one in line.

'It's moving pretty quickly,' he thought to himself, seeing that Kaseki's battle was only two minutes long and there were a ton of people around when it started. That meant three things. It was either that the exam was a lot easier than it was said to be, as Kaseki had just proved, it was as tough or tougher than it said to be and everyone failed as quick as Kaseki won, or there were just a lot of testing rooms.

Hoping for results one or three, Roak walked up to the man who called him over at the desk. He looked to be in his mid-sixties, with short white hair and a genuine smile. He wore a white lab coat over his clothes and looked at his papers before looking up at Roak. "What's your name, birth date, and gender so I can confirm who you are," the man said to Roak.

"Roak Ninten, July 17, male," Roak said to the man. He was confused on why he needed to know what gender he was, wasn't it enough to figure out that he was a male just by looking at him? Though he didn't want to question the person who was about to give him the assignment for his Permit Test, that's all he needed to do to ruin his day.

The man looked at his papers, seeming to search for Roak's name on the sheet to make sure what he said matched what was on the sheet. "Ah, you've been assigned to go to room 17B for testing. Here is your pass. Once it's signed by your examiner if you're victorious, it'll become your permit. Good luck Roak. I expect great things from you," the man said, handing Roak a piece of paper that said "Class 10 Permit" on the top of it in a large bold font along with the list of restrictions and rights the teen would have with a Class 10 Permit and a blank line with an x next to it. All he needed to do was get the permit signed and he was one step closer to becoming a licensed Pokemon trainer.

Roak walked through the halls of the academy, heading towards room 17B. There were many others coming back from there exams. Some in tears, some in jubilation with there friends, and some who just wore an expression where you wouldn't know if they passed or failed. One of those expressionless people was Kaseki, who had his headphones on his ears, listening to music.

"Kaseki," Roak yelled out, hoping the volume was low enough for his friend to hear him. Though the teen didn't and continued to walk. "Hey bud, c'mon, answer me! How was the exam," Roak said louder in the direction of his friend who still didn't notice him. Roak walked over to Kaseki and grabbed him, starting to shake him up and down to get his attention.

"Dammit, god who's doing that," Kaseki yelled out as he pulled his headphones down and looked up to see his friend shaking him. "Please bro, stop that, you're going to break me or even worse my headphones," he yelled to Roak.

"You can at least make the music quieter and I don't know, not ignore me when I call your name," Roak said to his friend, who's music could be clearly heard from his headphones now that they weren't on his ears. "So I saw how you did on the TVs they have set up at the reception desk. Is the exam really that easy," Roak asked Kaseki after he stopped shaking him, his hands returning to his side.

"Eh, I dunno to tell you the truth," Kaseki answered. "I don't think the guy expected a student to have a Porygon, let alone one who could actually have it listen to him and use him correctly. Most of the time even trainers with four or five badges can't properly control a Porygon," he continued, bragging about himself.

"Kaseki, your family made the Porygon program; you should be able to use it. It would be sad if you didn't," Roak said to the Sliph descendent. "But you think I'll be fine?"

"Yes, you'll be good, especially if you get the examiner I had, he really wasn't that good. I mean c'mon, a Jigglypuff. I know they're rare, but let's use something a bit stronger here," Kaseki said, shrugging his shoulders. "Now I'm going to go to my dorm, I'm going to be staying here for the first month of the school year, I don't feel like going back and forth through that god forsaken forest every day," he said as he started to walk away. "Don't mess up bro, I don't feel like waiting for you," he called back to his friend, just before putting his headphones back on his head.

"Well that was positive...I think," Roak said to himself as he continued to walk to his testing room, only feeling a tiny bit more confident then what he felt before.

Roak entered room 17B to see a familiar face, the examiner that Kaseki had. With a sigh of relief, Roak walked over to his side of the battle field that was the size of the room. A white, rectangular perimeter went parallel to the wall, two feet away in length, four feet away in width, in order to give the trainers room to stand. On the wall there was a board with the two trainer's faces on it with a pokeball symbol under each name. A clock with five minutes on it was in the center of the board. Along with the board, cameras were at each corner of the room, showcasing the battle to anyone who was watching the corresponding TV in the lobby. "So you're the next kid eh, I hope you don't kick my butt like the last one did. Who knew a novice could have such a strong Pokemon," the examiner said to Roak, referencing his battle with Kaseki beforehand. "You know the rules, you have five minutes to beat me or tie. If you do so, you'll get that signature of mine. If not, you gotta nice amount of time to train up some more," he said, grabbing a pokeball from his belt.

Roak went to his belt as well, grabbing the only pokeball on it, readying himself mentally. 'It's just like the final exam you took last year bud, a battle against your professor. You know your moves, you and your Pokemon are close, you can do this. It's easy,' he thought to himself.

The two trainers threw there pokeballs to the field, each one bursting open with a bright white light. On the examiner's side came a small, purple rat-like Pokemon with large front teeth. On Roaks came a crème colored, bipedal pig-monkey Pokemon, with brown fists, feet, and tail tip. It glared at the Pokemon that was standing in front of it, waiting for its opponent to make a move or its trainer's command.

"Ah, a Mankey, a bad decision on my part to use another Normal-Type Pokemon. Whatever the case, this still won't be easy for you. Ratatta, use the quick attack," the examiner said to his Pokemon. The Pokemon jumped to the command, a purple blur rushing to Roak's and hitting it dead on.

"Counter it with a karate chop Bana," Roak then commanded, his Pokemon karate chopping the Ratatta away and doing a decent amount of damage to it.

"Hyper fang, don't give in," the examiner called out. The Ratatta's front teeth grew a bright white as it's mouth opened, running to Bana.

"Dodge it then use covet," Roak called out. Mankey pivoted to the side and then jumped back, avoiding the hyper fang by a fraction of a second. Then when the Ratatta's side was to Mankey, he rushed in and hit the rat Pokemon with a fist. "Finish this with a low kick!"

"Hyper fang," the examiner called. Ratatta's fangs glowed again, and this time the attack hit, Ratatta biting down on Mankey's leg which also stopped the low kick from hitting.

"Mankey!" Bana screamed out in pain, the attack doing a signifigant amount of damage to the pigmonkey Pokemon.

"That attack was a critical hit my son, one more attack and you're done. I suggest that you return your Mankey now and just start training for the next exam," the examiner said to Roak, feeling strongly that the battle was over. His Ratatta felt the same way as well, walking away from Mankey, just waiting for the command to make the final blow.

"Bana, you still think you can do this, I have to trust you on this one, can you still fight," Roak asked his Pokemon. In a lot of pain, Bana stood up, it's left leg (the one that was bitten) seemed weak and unable to support the body. Though Bana looked back and nodded to her trainer, as if she was saying "I'm going to fight this till the end, win or lose". "Okay then Bana, let's do this!"

"A valiant boy, you have the skill of trust so many may lack. Though trusting too much can sometimes hurt the ones you love. Tackle attack Ratatta," said the examiner, calling out the final blow. Ratatta started to run towards Bana, who was still barely able to stand. Once he go close enough, Ratatta jumped in for the tackle.

"Karate chop once more," Roak said to Bana, who went in for the chop. It seemed like eternity, seeing which Pokemon would hit the other first. Whoever did would probably be the winner of the fight, especially if it was Ratatta's tackle. Though the speed of Bana prevailed, hitting Ratatta with the karate chop attack before being hit with the tackle. The rat Pokemon was hit by so much force it flew back, landing at it's trainer's feet, knocked out at first contact.

In utter disbelief on the turn of events, Roak didn't even know how to act. His Pokemon just made a come from behind victory, he just passed his exam, and is now the holder of a Class 10 Permit. By the end of the school year, he was a licensed Pokemon Trainer.

Bana breathed heavily as she turned around and limped towards her trainer. Roak noticed what his Pokemon was doing and decided to meet her halfway, crouching down and patting her on the head. "What got into you with that last attack, that was amazing," Roak said to his Pokemon who just smiled.

"It was the Anger Point ability that your Mankey has. A Pokemon with that ability will have his or her attack raise to full power if hit by a critical attack. That hyper fang that my Ratatta used triggered it which ultimately made me lose," the examiner said, pointing to the pokeball that held his now returned Ratatta. "You didn't know about your Pokemon's ability," the examiner then asked Roak.

"No, I never even knew Pokemon had abilities besides there attacks. Though it fits her nature, she can have a bit of a temper," the young trainer said about his Pokemon. "Bana, return now, you need a nice long rest and a visit to the PokeCenter," Roak said to his Pokemon, taking out her pokeball which shot a red beam from the center button, the beam engulfing Bana in red energy and then pulling her into the pokeball. Placing the pokeball back on his belt, Roak went into his pocket and took out the unsigned Class 10 Permit. "Now for the business stuff, could you please sign this sir," Roak said politely to the examiner.

"Oh yes, the permit," he said as he took the permit into his hands and took a pen out of his pocket. He quickly signed the paper and handed it back to Roak. "Here you go kid, good luck now," he said, smiling at Roak.

Looking at the signature on the paper, he finally learnt the name of his examiner. "Thank you Mr. Primo, thank you so much, you have no clue what this means to me," Roak said, still looking at the signature on the paper, more and more intensely. It was a pass to a new freedom and a new life, with every door still open.

**I hope the first chapter was enjoyable to you all! Now seeing that there is an OC story, I would like to have more OCs to work with that are not my own creation in order to make the story more enjoyable to the readers and more interesting to write. If you like the story a lot and are interested in sending in an OC, please comment in the review section along with a filled out OC form. Though you better hurry, I am only going to take the first nine OC submissions that I approve of (as long as you realize that your character is just a student and not this amazing and experienced character along with correctly filling in the form you should be fine).**

Character Name:

Gender:

Birthdate: (Month and Date, everyone is 14 due to the fact that they are Year 7 students)

Hometown: (Has to be a town/city in Kanto, no anime-only cities)

Appearance: (Please be as descriptive as possible, no pictures please)

Personality: (One Paragraph at least. You can write more if necessary.)

Bio: (1-2 Paragraphs at least. You can write more if necessary.)

Pokemon: (list 6 Pokemon in this section using the Pokemon Form stated below. Though due to the fact that there will only be one Pokemon to start per character, please list the Pokemon in the order that they are captured. All Pokemon must be from the original 151. Sadly, there are restrictions. No starters allowed, no legendaries, and no Areodactyl. Also, one-of gift Pokemon such as the fossils, Lapras, and the Hitmons are first come first serve, so if you really want them, post your OCs quickly! Snorlax is also limited to 2 as well, but you guys can figure out why I say that. Finally, there will be 2 Eevees. Though one will have to evolve into Jolteon while the other into Vaporeon so all 3 Eeveelutions will be represented. Eevee cannot be your starter though.)

Species Name:

Gender:

Nature:

Obtained

Other:

Uniform: (For boys, use the male player character's outfit from Pokemon FireRed/LeafGreen and chose a color combination. Girls do the same, though use the female player character's outfit).

Travel Clothing: (What your character will travel in during there bi-monthly travel breaks)

Warm Weather Clothes: (What you character will wear in warm weather)

Cold Weather Clothes: (What your character will wear in cold weather)

Formal Clothes: (What your character will wear during formal events)

Pajamas: (What your character will sleep in)

Other Accessories: (Jewlery, watches, ect.)

Goal: (Pokemon Trainer, Scientist, Coordinator, Breeder, etc.)

Other Facts: (Fun facts and traits about your character that you think are important for us to know)

**So that's all for me right now. If you would like to see Roak's and Kaseki's OC profiles, they will be in my profile shortly. I will be working start working on the next chapter very soon; I'd like it up as quickly as possible. Please rate, review, and/or comment (good or bad), and post your OCs! **


End file.
